narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten-Tails Arc
Here is the the Ten-Tails arc where Madara gets a hold of the Ten-Tailed Beast. Overview Here is the overview of the Ten-Tails arc: Desire and pain It shows Naruto walking down a Brick road full of many houses that are built kind of in a western style, where he see's Sasuke on a wanted poster, Naruto then clenches his fist and punches the wall making a hole in the wall where you can see the inside content of the building. The owner walks outside and yells at Naruto saying you can't just do that to a restraunt, people are trying to eat. Naruto then says he will pay for the damages, but the owner doesn't care about the restraunt, he just hates little kids thinking they can do whatever they want with there child-like dreams. Naruto remembers his dream, to become Hokage, then he clenches his fist again and starts to punch the owner but is stopped by Sakura. She tells Naruto to calm down. Then Naruto says to Sakura "Lay off" with a mean face then walks away. Kakashi and Yamato walks up when Kakashi tells that Narutos going through a hard time right now. Then from far away they here a gigantic explosion and start chasing after Naruto thinking that he's the one who had caused it and Sakura gets a mad face saying "Naruto, just what did you do this time". Task Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato go to where Naruto is and find him fighting Madara Uchiha that is sitting on a statue of the Sage of Six Paths. He then says, oh, guests I presume. Then Sakura jumps up and tries to punch Madara but dodges it, and Madara says he doesn't have time for this then teloports away to Sasuke's position, at a giant waterfall, training. Naruto clenches his fist yet again and asks why, why must you freaking Akatsuki run away all the time, but don't worry Sasuke, I will beat them, all of them, and save you! Sauske notices Madara and says what are you doing here, and Madara replies that he needs him for one last task, to capture the Nine-Tails. Operation: Capture Nine-Tails Sasuke then with a cold face, heh, this will be easy. Naruto, do you think he is stronger than you, Sasuke. It doesn't matter all together, but I am one more step closer to ressurecting my clan. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato are walking and Naruto remembers the word Gaara told him to figure out, the word friend. Naruto realizes that he always called Sasuke a friend, I was close to him, and I also have many feelings for him, the true definition of friend is "a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard". Yeah, that has to be it, But how would that help me find Sasuke? It then shows Sasuke and Orochimaru in a flashback, and Sasuke tells Orochimaru that he'd better teach him another jutsu or he will kill him. Orochimaru replies "do you know the definition of friend, if you'd know that, you wouldn't be so rude to your associates, eh, Sasuke". Sasuke then replies that he doesn't care about any of that and just wants power. Then Orochimaru tells him to calm down. Then it shows Sasuke in the present with Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu, and has very dark eyes and a cold face. He says in his mind what could friend really mean, then he just says whatever, a useless word. Sasuke then summons a gigantic hawk and they all get on it and fly away. Sasuke then says "Naruto, here I come". Sasuke's Premonition Sasuke and crew fly to a far away place and Karin senses a gigantic chakra nearby. They follow it and it appears to be moving at very high speeds, Sasuke asks Karin what it is but she replies that it has Snake-like similarities. Sasuke then says in his mind "Orochimaru! How!", then Jugo goes into his level one curse mark and stretches his arm to grab the mysterious figure, but it dodges it and Sasuke and crew jump off the hawk and it dissapears. The figure appears to be a serpent-ike Kabuto, Sasuke then gets a grin and opens his Mangekyo to finish it fast, but Kabuto kicks him in the gut. Then Sasuke gets mad and his pupils get really small and are concentrated on Kabuto, then out of knowhere, Kabuto appears in a Tsukiyomi started by Sasuke. Snake and Hawk Sasuke then gets his katana and stabs Kabuto while in this state and slices Kabuto in half. Thinking that he killed him, Sasuke turned off his Mangekyo, but Kabuto's torso reattached itself with snakes. Sasuke then made a small hawk come out of his sleeve and dodged it and Sasuke ran to stab him, but right before he could do that, snake skin completely eroded Kabuto's body and turned into Orochimaru himself. Orochimaru then says "Oh, Sasuke boy, it could of went so well if you did not ruin my plan." Sasuke then gets enraged then kicks Orochimaru in the face and his face turns around and cracks his neck, then Orochimaru just lays there out cold, when Naruto appears out of the tree's and then starts a combo punch with Sakura but just go to the side of him and grab his arms and legs. Then Yamato appears in the air and punches Sasuke in the stomache. Then Kakashi examines Orochimaru's body, then he says that he has to get back to the village, saying he's the new and recruited Sixth Hokage, then it goes to a flashback where Gaara tells Kakashi he's the new Hokage. Then it goes back to the present where Kakashi picks up Orochimaru's body and says he has to relay this body to the village, where Orochimaru bites Kakashi, controlling him saying go back to your village, and tell them that Naruto Uzumaki has became an international criminal, betraying his country and killng his team mates. It then shows Sakura and Yamato poisoned by Orochimaru and they then start to get a cold face, falling down to the ground, dying, well, almost. Then Kakashi says "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."